Saint Detectives
by wanna-play-a-game
Summary: First Story please read. 12 kids with mysterious pasts have been detectives since the ages from 3-5. Follow them as they fulfill their destinies, my way um... I mean while hiding who they are, their pasts, and their jobs while battling monsters that aren't even supposed to exist in their worlds. Little game inside. (prolouge) Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

My first story. :3 This is a crossover for about 6 series, you do not need to read the books to understand because it will be thuroughly explained. If you want to read the the books they are Percy Jackson and the Olymipians, The Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter, The Gargoyle Legends, Young Wizards, Alex Rider, and Artimis Fowl. Please note I have only finished 3 of these series. As my name states I have a game. **How to Play **-Find references/parts of real books, anime, manga,ect. Easy will gain 1 to 4 points, Medium will range 5-8 points, and Hard will be 9-10 points. Post what part you think it is and where it is from. I will tell you how many are in each chapter and what level it is. Answers will be uncounted if the next chapter is already out. Anons please stick to using one name. Thank you.

**Summury: **12 kids with mysterious pasts have been detectives since the ages from 3-5. Follow them as they fulfill their destinies, my way um... I mean while hiding who they are, their pasts, and their jobs while battling monsters that aren't even supposed to exist in their worlds.(Yeah, I suck at summuries. You can decide if even half of this is true or not because I personally have no idea where the story is going, the depressing part is that I am the writer.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the previously mentioned books only the game and possible OCs.

Game: None in this chapter.

Number 4, Privet Drive. Midnight.

A small shadow ran out through the door It stuck to the other shadows barely noticeable.**(A/N Nico?)** As it ran across the street, moonlight revealed its features. A small boy about 6 years old. His messy black hair covered his eyes. His skin was pale, like the moon. He had a thin face and knobbly knees. His clothes were either too big for him or he was too small for it. **(A/N A good hint for the game is to remember that I generally have a bad sense of humor.[My friend says its because I am a natrual sadist and calls it sadtistic humor.]) **He ran up to a seemingly random tree in the forest across the street of the park,looked around to check if anyone was around before climbing to an unnoticeable treehouse, well hidden by braches, leaves, and magic. (Though it would be hard to find even without the magic.)

The boy changed quickly trading his old battered, baggy clothing for a t-shirt, combat jeans, and a long cloak. His emrald eyes **(A/N Who actually thought that was Nico, don't be shy tell the truth. Who figured it out by the time it said knobbly knees, you have nothing to be ashamed of.) **glinted with eagerness behind his round glasses, as he slipped onto the roofand ziplined into another one was manmade unknown to most people. He slipped into the trunk of the tree, slid down the slide, ran through a maze of tunnels (passing many doors and elevators/lifts) until he came to the correct lift (elevator), and walked in. He entered a passcode that was required for the lift (elevator). And a lever unfolded from the wall. The boy pulled it upward and the lift (elevator) complied. When the elevator stopped, he walked into a room with stairs on either sides, next to the stairs going down was an unpainted wall, which he approached. He then rapped on a brick like you would to get into Diagon Ally, which he knew about, and the brick wall move aside. He walked through the new door way, the wall moved back in place, and a bookcase slid over it.

The new room was a library. If anyone were to walk in, it would look like a normal private library. The room was empty of all people besides the little boy."Hello Harry." came a voice. The room was empty of all PEOPLE. At the top of one of the many stacks of books,was a realistic looking stuffed toy. The 'stuffed toy' jumped down from its perch. It was a lion with a snake for a tail, raven wings sprouted from its back, and a badger stripe starting from its nose, going down between the wings, and stopping at its other nose. It was slightly smaller than the textbook it was previously sitting on.

"Hello Mira,"Harry replied "I would rather you call me by my alias, James Peverell, while we are on active status, around the others, and appropriate times."

"I will call you that after you change your appearance."

"Huh?,"Harry pulled out a small make-up mirror from one of the pockets on the cloak and looked into it."Oops, sorry Mira." he said sheepishly and concentrated. His emrald green eyes turned hazel brown. His hair grew longer and changed from black to red. Finally his facial features turned more femine, just enough to be able to pass for either gender. "I prefer my normal appearance more. Does this ever get easier?"

Mira laughed, it sounded like mix between a hiss and a purr. "Over time,yes. It is easier than last year, no?" A murmur that sounded like I guess. "And you know why you change how you look, James. To protect yourself and those around you."

"And it's harder to track me this way, with or without magic," finished James. "Tell me, how is that,Mira"

"I will explain later, we must be going or we shall be late."

James nodded

How was it? Was the beggining too long? Too many commas? Was the chapter too short? Not enough talking? I think its a bit long winded. The others come in later. I realize Harry is a bit out of character.(A Lot) Read and Review. Tell me how to make it better, without flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright part 2!... Does anyone actually read this story? I have like one review and its a period! I know I'm not a good writer, but still! I forgot to mention in the previous chapter (alright, fine, recently decided) that this is just a prolouge to introduce the characters. Should I add H.I.V.E, into the gruop? I wonder if i should put them in the major or minor group? I'm going to stop rambling now as you have probably no idea what I am going on about, yet.**

**Game: **Not so much find the parts of stories this one is guess the real name of the characters from the alias. (E-easy M-medium H-hard)

Harry/James POV

I walked into the storage room and pulled a deer mask over my face, not that it mattered, then proceeded to walk into the kitchen. The others were there, Jack Deniz (M), Nick Death (E), Chris Cain (E), Saphire Cain (E), John Brown (M), Lauren Tree (M), Claire Sin (M), and Authur Hunt (M). Some people were missing but they had called earlier saying they were not going to be here tonight.**( A/N Actually I am debating between having 10 or 12 characters in the MAIN group...)** We all wore masks and long cloaks.

Our 'hideout' is a cafe called Noir, it is also a detective agency. Why a cafe? Simple, the _girls_ talked us into it, besides we needed a way to make money when there were no cases coming. You may be thinking that a buch of 3-6 year olds running a detective agency/cafe is wierd, irresponsible and crazy, but we've solved a couple cases, about 20,each. Almost 1/4 were murder cases. Already we are famous in both the magical and non-magical (muggle) world as child prodigies. It has been almost a full year (2/5 of a year left, give or take) since we opened. The hard part was actually getting the cases. The cases were easy to solve. However, this is only a pass time, our real objective for solving crimes is to keep our minds sharp and alert. (The money is is just a bonus.) If you are not satisfied we do have a couple trusted adults watching over us. They just don't get involved with what we do until it gets too dangerous, otherwise known as life threatening.

Each of us is currently attending Hogwarts beacuse appearently MOM or the Ministry of Magic want us educated early because we are prodigies. And now each of us are at least learning 5th year magic (the younger ones) and 7th year (the older ones). We still have to act as though we know nothing when we get sent here for real as our real selves, not that MOM will know. MOM thinks we are real people not kids with aliases(well we are but...they believe that the aliases are actually our names). Another thing they don't know is we have more knowlage than they do about magic, muggles, and everything really.

That aside, Nicks' sister Maria Death (E) and my partner Drake Rosier (E) for solving crimes have just entered the kitchen. They aren't part of the main group, but that is a story for much later. Tonight is one night of the month to escape from the facade we put around others. The night to drop our 'masks' or assumed persona.

**I think it was better this time. So do you think I should add H.I.V.E.? Should it be 10 or 12 in the Main group? I'm kinda leaning towards 12 right now. I may supply you people with a map of the place. Please read and review.**


End file.
